A Carriage Drawn By Two
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: Based on the episode of Futurama A Bicyclops For Two, the Mane Six have met their matches since they share the same interests this Fanfic was suggested by retro mania. PS i don't own MLP FiM and their characters except the stallions who are mine since i had to make them up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Fanfic was recommended by retro mania and it is based on the Futurama episode A Bicyclops Built For Two, so expect some twists and turns and it involves the Mane Six hope you enjoy and a shout out to retro mania for suggesting it, he helped me board my train of thought again, Thanks Bro hope you Enjoy, then follow my stories damnit, I'm kidding.**

**Enjoy : ) ; )**

Twilight Sparkle is a purple alicorn princess who and has a cutie mark of five small white stars surrounding a large pink one and lives in Ponyville with her friends, Pinkie Pie a pink earth pony with a very curly mane with three ballons as her cutie mark, Rarity a white unicorn with a dark purple mane and tail and her cutie mark is three diamonds, Fluttershy a shy yellow pegasus pony with a light pink mane and has three butterflies as her cutie mark, Applejack another earth pony who is orange and has a blond mane and wears a cowgirl hat and has three apples as her cutie mark and last but not least is Rainbow Dash a cyan pegasus pony with a rainbow coloured mane and a cloud with a rainbow coloured lightning bolt shooting from the bottom of the cloud and let's not forget Twilight's trustful companion Spike a small purple dragon with green scales to shape his hair. These friends are inseparable because they had one thing in common they didn't have colt friends or were married because they were all waiting for that super-special some pony, it's true that they had bachelor ponies after them they just couldn't imagine themselves with any of them until one day when they found something extra ordinary.

It was like any other day in Ponyville, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming and the cakes were baking and Twilight Sparkle was walking with one of her good friends Rarity, "Yes darling he actually got down on one hind leg and asked me to take him back while holding these beautiful roses," Twilight was giggling slightly, "So what did you say?" Rarity continued her story, "I told him that he's sweet and all but I couldn't take him back," "Then what did you do Rarity," Twilight wanted to know badly what happened next, Rarity winked at her, "Well I couldn't let those beautiful roses go to waste now could I," both Twilight and Rarity began to laugh at getting the joke. They had to split off to meet other ponies and as Twilight was walking to meet Lyra Heartstrings suddenly a runaway cart was heading straight for her and before she could react she was yanked out of the way by an unknown pony when she saw she was back on the ground she turned to see her rescuer and before her was a young handsome white alicorn with a deep black mane and his cutie mark was of Orion's belt on a deep navy blue patch with three other stars surrounding it and she was lost for words when he spoke with a deep sensitive voice that sounded like a very caring one, "Oh my goodness are you okay?" she was mesmerised by his eys which were also a deep blue, all she could say was, "What's your name?" the colt chuckled, "My name is Starlight," Twilight could just listen to him all day if she could, she responded to be polite, "My name is Twilight Sparkle," the stallion was taken a back and bowed to her, "I'm sorry I didn't realise that Twilight Sparkle would be so beautiful," Twilight blushed at his words. Starlight turned to her, "I wish to get to know you more, would you like to come to my house sometime I just moved here," Twilight nodded and replied, "Anything to do to help someone," Twilight stared after him as he left, she felt something she had not felt before a sense of not being the only alicorn in Ponyville anymore and she enjoyed the fact that he was also a young handsome stallion that might share the same interests as her, she smiled at the fact that he could be her super-special some pony.

_Meanwhile..._

Rarity was heading to her boutique when she saw a unicorn standing outside it, she looked at this strange pony whom she had never seen before, "Excuse me darling can I help you?" she asked in the most polite way she could, and when the other unicorn turned around she was mesmerised by what she saw, a young stallion with a straight mane but curled to up towards the fringe, he too was also rather handsome, he was a light gray and his mane was a sunshine blonde and his cutie mark was three emeralds in the same formation as hers, the stallion spoke in a very timid and also deep handsome voice and also spoke much like Rarity normally did, "Oh I'm terribly sorry, are you open? I require a suit for a wedding and I can't seem to find any other boutiques around," Rarity stopped staring into his emerald green eyes and said, "Oh yes dear I am open and I will need to take your measurements as to make you wedding suit for you, please enter," she unlocked the doors and they stepped inside, after what was needed of the suit Rarity had to take his measurements, unfortunately he was too handsome for Rarity to take her eyes off of him, the stallion noticed this, "What is it, do I have something in my mane?" Rarity realised that she was staring, "Oh sorry I... I... I don't know what came over me," the stallion smiled at her blushing, "It's quite alright madam I must be the one apologising for I do not know your name," Rarity then told him, "I'm Rarity," the stallion was taken aback, "Whoa I heard that Rarity was beautiful I just didn't know she was as beautiful as you for the descriptions do not match your beauty," Rarity blushed and finally asked, "Might I know your name good stallion," the stallion smiled and nodded, "Of course, my name is Saphire and I would like to invite you to my house for some help seeing as how I just moved here," Rarity looked at him, "Of course darling I would love to help any pony in need I am the element of Generosity after all," after a few minutes the stallion left with his new tuxedo specially made and Rarity could not help but stare after him feeling star struck at seeing her possible super-special some pony.

_Sweet Apple Acres..._

Applejack was bucking some apple trees quite a way from the barn seeing as how the demand for apples had risen for the spring season and she needed to keep up with it in order to keep improving the farm every year, just then she heard a, "Yeeha" from a distance, she walked over to a hill to see a stallion bucking some of her apple trees, this infuriated her, she ran down the hill to confront this stallion about bucking the apple trees, "Hey you what in the hay do ya think ya doin' with my apple trees," the young stallion turned to see an impatient Applejack staring at him, but, her rage seemed to disappear when she saw the young, well built stallion up close, he had purple eyes that were the same colour purple as Twilight, his build showed that he was definitely a farm pony, he was a winter sky blue, his mane a snow white, he wore a dark brow cowboy hat and his cutie mark was a green apple like the shape of the mac company logo, she was not afraid to ask first, "What might be yer name stranger," the stallion replied, "I'm Apple Core and what might be your name?" Applejack replied calmly, "Ahm Applejack the apple provider in Ponyville," the stallion then asked, "Would you mind helping me out tomorrow at my house in Ponyville? I've just moved there and there are a lot of heavy boxes that I can't move on my own," Applejack smiled, "Sure I'd love ta help a new pony in town," Apple Core thanked her and left Sweet Apple Acres and Applejack could not stop staring after the well built stallion she also felt star struck and hoped that this would be her super-special some pony.

_Sugar Cube Corner..._

Sugar Cube Corner was particularly busy during the spring because that's when their cherry pies were the best because their home grown cherries were always fresh during the spring time and a certain Pink earth pony was on her break when she saw some pony she did not recognise, "I wonder who that stallion is because I've never seen him here before maybe I should go talk to him," she got up from her table and walked over to the stallion who was reading the paper and introduced herself, "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, but, my real name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but, I decided to change it when I came here because I thought it would be easier for ponies to say, by the way I don't think I've got to know you since I know every pony in Ponyville, but, I don't recall ever..." she stopped talking when he lowered his news paper and she saw a young stallion that had glasses and was a chocolate brown with yellow eyes like Lyra's, but, had a mane that was a light blonde so it looked good, his mane was styled upwards it was longer on the top than it was at the rest of the mane, his cutie mark was one big bunch of colourful balloons tied together, he spoke in not so low a tone of voice his voice was quite higher than any other stallions, "So you're Pinkie Pie, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I wanted to meet you for so long because I hear you're the best mare to come to for throwing parties for other ponies, oh I almost forgot my name is Balloon Pop and I really love balloons," he also spoke in the same way as Pinkie Pie quick and in detail, no one could understand what they are saying unless you spoke like that as well, "Oh my gosh you love balloons as well?," she squealed in happiness the Balloon Pop and Pinkie conversed for over a few hours then Balloon Pop finally asked, "Hey could you help me with planning an engagement party that I'm going to have, but, since I don't know any other ponies that do parties I was hoping you could help," Pinkie Pie responded, "Okie Dokie Loki I'll be there tomorrow to help with preparations," the stallion paid for the cherry pie he and Pinkie shared and left the bakery, Pinkie returned to work feeling in love with a pony that shares her interests and said to herself, "There's my super-special some pony,"

_Meanwhile at Fluttershy's house..._

Fluttershy was tending to her animal friends when she heard a cry for help, "I'll be right back Angel, I've got to go see who needs help," Angel, Fluttershy's pet bunny, saluted as Fluttershy left to see what was going on, when she arrived at the source of the cry for help she found a pegasus stallion standing over a little hedgehog, Fluttershy hovered over to the stallion, "What's wrong with the little guy?" the stallion looked up with sparkling blue eyes and looked into Fluttershy's, "I don't know, I can't speak to animals," Fluttershy looked at the hedgehog with concern and asked it, "Hi there little friend, what's wrong with you today?" the hedgehog told her, she looked at the stallion and said, "Oh he says he's got indigestion and that he needs animal ant-acids," the stallion looked up and looked at her questioned as Fluttershy helped the little hedgehog and gave it back to him, "There we go, now stay away from weird twigs because that will give you indigestion," the hedgehog nodded and hugged her face as he was returned to his owner, the stallion was taken aback, but, this was the first time Fluttershy took notice of him, he was aqua green like Lyra, but, had a purple mane with one white streak in it, his cutie mark was three parasprites, "My name is Fluttershy and what might yours be?" the stallion then remembered, "Oh yes, my name is Para Spite, but, you can just call me Spite," Fluttershy looked at him, "Well that's a nice name I like it a lot," they conversed for a few minutes, then Spite left and said, "Come by my house in Ponyville I need help controlling my animals," Fluttershy nodded.

She too felt a buzz of love and seeing her possible super-special some pony.

_Meanwhile outside of Ponyville..._

Rainbow Dash was not one of those ponies who enjoyed doing their job, she was more for practicing her tricks for the Wonderbolts Academy, after all it was her life long dream to become a Wonderbolt and today was no different. However, she was distracted with completing her tricks she sometimes forgot to look where she was going and today was one of days, while she was speeding through the air she didn't see the stallion pegasus until after she collided with him, when they hit the ground Dash was the first one to get up, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I should have watched where I was going," the stallion sat up and Rainbow Dash was lost for words when she saw him properly for the first time, he was a dark blue with a white mane and tail, his cutie mark three white lightning bolts, Rainbow Dash helped him up, "Sorry again, by the way I'm Rainbow Dash the best flyer in all of Equestria," the stallion smiled at her, "Well it's certainly an honour to meet the fastest flyer in Equestria and the one pegasus that achieved the Sonic Rainboom, oh and I'm Typhoon Bolt," Rainbow Dash thought to her self "_wow he really is handsome"_ Rainbow Dash and Typhoon Bolt continued their discussion in the air, "So you want to become a Wonderbolt? That's a good choice, I'm sure it's nothing like clearing the weather," Typhoon continued and Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah, I mean it's always been my dream to become one, just to be free from weather duty, and just practice new tricks with my icons," this discussion dragged on until the late afternoon to the early evening and they had to separate to return to their homes, Typhoon Bolt said before leaving, "Hey I need help with my house, I'm trying to combine it with both a normal house and cloud designs to be painted on the house, but, I'm more into making and painting storm clouds so I need a pony that can help me with painting on clouds with lightning bolts," Rainbow Dash answered him, "Sure I would do anything to get out of weather duty even if it is painting a house for a fellow pegasus," Typhoon Bolt flew off to Ponyville and Rainbow Dash to her cloud house and as she lay in her cloud bed she smiled to herself, "I'm not one for sappy emotions but I really like that pegasus pony maybe he could be my..." she yawned, "my super-special some pony, soon she fell asleep.

**A/N: First Chapter has been completed again please read and review and again I wish to give a shout out to retro mania for suggesting this Fanfic I hope you enjoy this Fanfic, now that the names and cutie marks have been decided it should be easier for me to continue the story, please standby for the next chapter.**

**Hope you Enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter of A Carriage Drawn By Two, again to give a shout out to retro mania who asked me to write this Fanfic and he enjoys it so the rest of you who read but don't review should review because it helps me do better every time and if you praise me, that's legit with me. So Enjoy : )**

"Hey Twilight want to hang out today?" Spike called from upstairs of the library, Twilight looked up to him, "Sorry Spike, but, I can't today I promised to help the new alicorn out today," Spike grew a bit frustrated, "What? When did you meet this new alicorn?" Twilight smiled nervously, "Well I kinda met him yesterday when he saved me from a run away cart that was going to run me over," Spike stared at her, "So you decided to help him after you met him after one day?" Twilight couldn't lie anymore, "Spike you should have seen him, he's so handsome and he's also a gentle colt and he's the only other alicorn in Ponyville he's just so handsome," Spike looked at her with a curious look, "You said handsome twice," Twilight was not paying attention, "It's because he's so handsome, so saying once does not comprehend with how handsome he is," Spike shook his head, "Twilight you can't help a strange pony just because he's handsome and another alicorn," Twilight looked at him, "Okay Spike you can come help if you want, but, just bear in mind that he doesn't know about you yet," Spike and Twilight left for Starlight's house and when they arrived there they saw a beautiful house that was white and stood about the same height as the mane salon. When they entered the house the white alicorn descended his stairs and said, "Welcome Twilight Sparkle and I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your companion," he gestured towards Spike in a very gentle colt like way, Spike replied, "My name is Spike, Twilight's assistant and friend," Starlight bowed his head, "Well a friend of Twilight is a friend of mine and my name is Starlight," "Please to meet you," Spike shook the other alicorns hoof, Starlight then turned to Twilight, "Now you and Spike shall help me with some moving, as you can see I haven't been able to move some of these heavy boxes by myself so I was wondering if you two could carry it up the stairs for me and I will carry some others," Twilight and Spike picked up the very large and heavy box, both grunting as they did, even with Twilight using her magic she still needed some help with lifting it, Starlight on the other hand was carrying small treasure chests with his magic and climbed the stairs easily, after five minutes of agonising pain Twilight and Spike finally set the box down in the large room where Starlight wanted it. The day continued like this Spike and Twilight carrying the heavy objects and Starlight carrying the small ones, soon Spike said to Twilight, "I can't do this anymore Twilight it's just too difficult so I want to go home," Twilight nodded, "Okay Spike you head on home I'll stay a bit longer," Spike said goodbye to Twilight and left for the library, Starlight walked into the room, "Where did our plucky young friend scamper off to?" Twilight turned to him, "He went home to do some work for me so I decided to stay," Starlight frowned, "Oh that's a shame I was about to make lunch," Twilight smiled nervously, "Well I'm still here I could share lunch with you," Starlight smiled, and they sat and had lunch together, they conversed for two hours straight and both found that the other enjoyed the same things they did, soon it was early afternoon, Starlight took the dishes they had used and turned back to Twilight, "You know when I first arrived in Ponyville I was expecting to find a mare-friend and settle down with them, but, all of the ponies here were either earth ponies or unicorns or pegasi, the last thing I expected was to find another alicorn here," Twilight walked towards him charmed by his words, "Well now you found her," Starlight went down on one hind leg and asked when he pulled out a ring, "Twilight Sparkle, will you marry me?" Twilight was taken aback, but, she knew her answer already, "Yes I will marry you," she accepted the ring and placed it on her horn she had to tell her friends, but, Starlight had a thought, "How about we invite my friends to an engagement party for us tonight and they can bring their mare-friends," Twilight nodded her head in agreement and they shared a kiss.

_Meanwhile..._

Rarity had arrived at Saphire's house and knocked on his door, she admired the house seeing how gorgeous it was, it was also a shop at the bottom floor and a house at the top much like her boutique, his house was the same colour as he was but, somehow also very intriguing, before she could knock again Saphire answered the door, "Ah Rarity you're here, good to see you again," Rarity stepped into his house, "Oh my your house is very charming if I must say and do you plan to gave a store here as well?" Saphire nodded, "Yes I do and that's why I invited you here so you could help set up my clothing store, I need to set up the display ponies and sort out the fabrics and do so much before lunch time," Rarity noticed that this unicorn shared her love for keeping on schedule, "I'm happy to help Saphire just tell me what you need me to do," Saphire nodded, "Right I need you to sort out the many amounts of fabric into the respective rolls in this order, alphabetically ordered in the fabrics and by their colours and most popular brand of fabrics with the most favourited colour and the year they first existed," Rarity took sometime before finally saying, "Okay you can count on me," nearly two hours pass and Rarity was finally finished, Saphire stepped int the room and said, "Great job Rarity I like that you followed my instructions to the letter and now we can sit down and have some tea," they sat there conversing away about fashion shows and what ponies like to wear these days and what should be in stock for the different months and decide when to have sales on any clothing items, this dragged on for half an hour and after the tea was drank Saphire looked into Rarity's eyes, "You know Rarity I understand your name now, it means there is only one beautiful Rarity and I wish to ask you something," Rarity was lost in his looks and words and replied, "Sure ask away darling," Saphire went down on one of his hind legs and held out a ring for her, "Will you marry me?" Rarity blushed and said, "Of course yes," they hugged and Saphire told her, "My friend Starlight invited me over for his engagement party tonight would you like to come?" Rarity nodded her head, kissed him goodbye and left to her boutique to wear something for the occasion.

_Meanwhile outside of Ponyville..._

Fluttershy was making her way to Spite's house to help him with controlling his animal, as she knocked on his door she heard crashing and the sound of objects breaking, she put her ear to the door and before she knew it the door had opened and Spite was standing there, "Oh Fluttershy thank Celestia that you came, my pet Parasprites have been causing so much trouble and I can't control them for some reason today," Fluttershy ran into the house and saw a mass of Parasprites destroying anything breakable they were everywhere, blue ones, pink ones, yellow ones etcetera, she knew she had to do something, she used her signature stare in them and they all flew back into their homes and order had been restored again, well at least until the Parasprites escaped their cages again and Fluttershy had to try and heard them back into their designated cages without mixing them up or putting them into the wrong cages, this carried on for two hours until finally the Parasprites were calm once again and they had not tried to escape anymore, Fluttershy was panting after she had stopped the chaos, eventually she sat down on a couch, Spite gave her some tea and the sat and drank together, Fluttershy learnt that when Spite was young he was picked on because he wasn't the strongest flyer around and Fluttershy knew exactly how that felt, after the tea Spite acted very shyly, "Uhm... Fluttershy... I was wondering... if... you'd... marry me?" Fluttershy went wide eyed, but she couldn't resist his cute nature much like her own when she was shy, "Well... I guess... Yes I will marry you," Spite jumped up and kissed her and she returned it after the short kiss Fluttershy received her necklace in pride and then Spite said, "My friend Starlight invited me to his engagement party and I was wondering if you would come with me," Fluttershy said shyly, "Sure... I don't mind," they hugged and Fluttershy stayed the rest of the day.

_Meanwhile back at Ponyville..._

Applejack arrived at Apple Core's house and she saw that it was a house shaped like an apple, she said to herself as she walked towards the door, "Tha's really weird, at least I won' miss the thing," she knocked on the door and Apple Core opened for her, "About time you got here I couldn't stand waiting for you," Applejack blushed a little bit. She entered his house and found boxes that still needed to be unpacked, "Wow you weren't kiddin' when ya said that ya needed help," Apple Core looked at her, "Yup it's a lot of work for a single pony and these boxes are quite heavy and at least you're here to help," they moved towards a box and they lifted it up in unison as not to strain the other with uneven weight, they lugged the heavy box up the stairs and set it in the attic, "What in the hay is in here anyway?" Applejack asked lowering the box, Apple Core replied, "Just mainly treasures from home like my brother's rope and my sister's cowgirl hat," Applejack said to him, "Aww tha's really sweet of you," she found herself leaning closer to him and kissed him and he returned the kiss, he then got on one hind leg and asked, "Will you marry me Applejack?" Applejack smiled and accepted her necklace, "Hay yeah ah will," they kissed again and Applejack helped continue the lifting of the boxes with her new fiance' and Apple Core mentioned, "By the way my friend invited me to his engagement party tonight would you come with me?" Applejack nodded and said, "Of course sugar cube."

_Meanwhile in Ponyville again..._

Pinkie Pie arrived at the venue of the engagement party which so happened to be Starlight's house, but, she knew nothing of it anyway, "Wow this is a very nice house you have here," Balloon Pop turned to her, "It's not my house it's my friend Starlight's he's currently out with his fiance' getting dinner for the guests, and I want it to be nice," Pinkie saluted and got to work, she handled baking the cake and putting up the streamers, making sure that the seats at the table had the right names at the correct places while Balloon Pop handled the balloons and he put up white balloons and purple balloons, suddenly Pinkie called to him, "Hey Balloon Pop one of the guest names are yours, oh my gosh, I love the balloons they are absolutely wonderful did I tell you that I like balloons especially red ones," Balloon Pop only smiled at the bouncy pink pony and said to her, "Calm down Pinkie I know you like balloons because I like balloons because you like balloons," and this conversation continued for an hour and during that Pinkie managed to finish baking the cake and ice it with "Congratulations" on it in perfect cursive writing, when she was done she still had her usual energy, "There we go everything is set up for tonight," Balloon Pop handed her a red balloon, Pinkie stared at it, "Oooo I really like the red ones and what is attached to the string here," when she saw what it was she looked at Balloon Pop, he looked into her eyes on one hind leg, "Pinkamena Diane Pie will you marry me?" Pinkie lept onto him, "Of course I will I knew you were my super-special some-pony," they kissed after that and they conversed for the remainder of the day until they had to get ready for the party.

_Meanwhile (sigh) again..._

Rainbow Dash was flying over to Typhoon Bolt's house and arrived there quickly, she knocked on the door and she heard a call from above her, "Hey Rainbow Dash up here," she looked up to see Typhoon painting away and she flew up to him, "Heya Typhoon how's it going," Typhoon Bolt looked at her, "I don't know why I need a door it's not like I use it often," Dash nodded and asked, "So what do you want me to do?" Typhoon turned to her fully, "I need you to paint the cloud designs I prefer if they were dark gray because I need to paint lightning bolts on them as well," Rainbow Dash took her time designing the clouds on his house though she didn't know why she wanted to impress this stallion, after she had finished she went to inform Typhoon, "Okay I'm finished now what else do you want me to do?" when she opened her eyes she saw he was gone, "Hey where did you go?" she questioned, she then saw a paint trail and decided to follow it, she followed it through the house and into the master bedroom, she saw where it ended, by a covered painting on an easel she uncovered it and saw her in a Wonderbolts outfit and at the bottom in black paint she read, _"Rainbow Dash the best Wonderbolt in the whole galaxy," _she stared at it, "I see you found my gift for you," she heard Typhoon she didn't turn to him, but, said, "This is beautiful, you painted this for me?" he responded, "Yes and I want to ask you something," she turned around and said, "Fire away Typhoon," he got down on one hind leg and asked with his courage, "Rainbow Dash? Will you marry me and be my Wonderbolt?" she was taken aback and replied, "I would love to," she accepted his necklace and they kissed after the kiss Typhoon mentioned, "My friend Starlight is having his engagement party tonight and I've been invited, would you go with me?" Rainbow Dash leaned in and kisse him again, "Does that answer your question?"

_Later that evening..._

Starlight and Twilight greeted their guests graciously, however, Twilight was a bit shocked and happy at the same time when she saw that her friends were with hers, even Spike showed up for even he was on the guest list, Twilight was speaking to her friends who had not seen each other the entire day and they told each other of their day with the stallions but, neither one of them remembered that they were engaged as well as Twilight, they all sat down to dinner and Starlight adressed every-pony and Spike for an announcement, "Thank you all for coming to nigh and I guess that you all want to know who this engagement party is for and well, Twilight will you join me? We are engaged," they said in unison then the other stallions stood up, Typhoon and Rainbow stood up first, "So are we," then Applejack and Apple Core, "Us as well," Twilight was shocked at first then accepted it, then Pinkie and Balloon Pop, "Us too," then Fluttershy and Spite, "Us too," then finally Rarity and Saphire, "Us as well darlings," all twelve were now standing then they all heard, "Nooooooooooooo," they all turned to Spike, "Noooooo dessert is what I meant," the twelve continued discussing their futures then Starlight made a suggestion, "How about we all get married together," the other stallions and the Mane Six all agreed and the celebrations went on, Spike stepped out and said to himself, " Something's not right here I'm going to figure this out, but, unfortunately he didn't see the dungeon whole that he fell into.

_A few minutes later..._

After failed attempts at trying to get Spike out Starlight returned, "I can't find the key I've seemed to have misplaced it and there's no time to find a replacement, the weddings are in two days," Twilight sighed, "Sorry Spike looks like you're gonna be there for two days," Spike looked up to her, "That's alright Twilight as long as I'm fed I should be fine until you get me out," luckily they were all spending the next two nights at Starlight's house seeing that it is the biggest after all and later that night Spike wondered to himself, "I wonder why they are staying at Starlight's tonight and the grooms are going to change on the morning of their evening, at least Cadance is giving the ceremony, but, I feel that I should find out what these stallions are hiding, because why else would I be in this dungeon that was so conveniently place where I was about to step?" he continued wondering to himself deep into the night and what he would find in two days time would shock him and the others.

**A/N: The second chapter is finished and soon this Fanfic will be too, so please be patient for waiting for the third and final chapter it is very productive and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a big shout out for retro mania again for suggesting the Fanfic see all of you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is it the final chapter of A Carriage Drawn By Two, again I would like to thank retro mania for the suggestion on writing this Fanfic for him you have been a great supporter and I wish to to thank you again, pleas read and review it really promise it does help me improve my writing skills.**

**Enjoy.**

_The day of the wedding..._

Today was a big day in Ponyville for today was the Mane Six's combined wedding, after two days of preparation today was finally the day the six friends all went to Rarity's boutique so she could make herself and her friends their wedding dresses because the day before she had done that for the stallions, meanwhile, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon were setting up the wedding where it would be held at the field outside of Ponyville, Lyra was setting up the tables and Bon Bon was setting out the buffet table, they had help of course, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia were coordinating the music and they came to a conclusion that they would combine Electro with Classical for the day.

_Meanwhile..._

Spike was struggling with the bars to his dungeon and this attempt he used all his little dragon muscles to try and pry the bars open, he grunted and groaned and then he fell backwards panting, "Wow these bars are really tuff," he said between breaths, he looked up and food had come down for the little dragon, after he ate his breakfast heartily he then tried to think of a way out, while he was thinking he heard chuckling above him, it was Starlight he could never forget his voice, the voice said, "We're almost there guys just a few more hours then nothing will stop us," the rest agreed with him, Spike looked up and said, "I have to get out of here and check what the hay is going on out there, he heard hoof steps and a door closing, he assumed that the other stallions had left, he looked out of his cell bars which were a bit higher than he was he saw that no other pony was there, again he tried pulling the bars open, but, to no avail, "It's no use," he sighed and fire started melting the bars, he looked and face palmed, "I forgot, I'm a dragon I can just melt my way out of here, after a few minutes of using his fire to weld the bars off he snuck out undetected, "Now to see what Starlight is hiding," he climbed the house and snuck into the attic where he found the large box he and Twilight had to carry, he opened it and found some potion bottles, he said to himself, "Why would an alicorn need potions? This is weird," he left the attic and a bottle with him, he looked from the house and saw the other stallions' houses from there, he said to himself, "Next stop Saphire's house," he departed into that direction.

_Few minutes later..._

Spike arrived at Saphire's house and climbed up it and into his attic as well he opened a large chest and found notes about the Mane Six, he was very concerned now, "Why would he need this? Better yet why the potions from Starlight, something is definitely up," he left undetected taking a few pieces of paper, he headed to Balloon Pop's house, he entered the attic and opened up this party chest, he found notes about his stay here in Ponyville, Spike read one and it said, _"Starlight has told me to ask that foolish Pinkie Pie to marry me, it should not be hard seeing as how the love potion I gave her in that cherry pie has completely made her fall in love with me," _Spike gasped and he picked up another bottle with love potion written on it, he was very confused at the moment, he then left for Apple Core's house at least he knew where that was, it was the only house shaped like an apple after all, he arrived there and he saw that there was only one hour left until the wedding, he had to work fast, he climbed into his attic and found the box that was labeled "Treasures from home" he opened it, and he found something really interesting, a costume of some sorts and it happened to look like Discord's head he was really confused, but, he knew he could not delay the weding was soon approaching, he left the attic and went to Typhoon's house, he arrived there at half past eleven and the wedding was at twelve he knew that he had to be quick, he climbed into the attic and found easels holing covered paintings, he uncovered one and saw a portrait of Discord's face, "'Why would a pony have this?" he uncovered another one and again it was a portrait of Discord he was really getting confused and he saw on the clock in the attic that it was quarter to twelve, he had fifteen minutes until the wedding began and he would be too late to stop it, he left for Spite's house which was the furthest away, when he finally got there he didn't even need to go to the attic, he saw Spite looking into his mirror with the other five stallions looking at him, he was speaking to them and they to him he listened because the window was a bit open, "It's almost time, soon we will stop the elements of harmony and nothing will stop us from taking Equestria," the conversation went on for a few minutes and this is what Spike saw at the end of the discussion, all six stallions laughing and the reflections began to merge into one distinctive dragon, Discord, "No way I have to get back and stop the wedding, oh wait Cadance is giving the ceremony I can't interrupt a princess, oh Celestia what will I do," he had a moment of realisation when he said those words, "Wait I'll get Celestia, she's the ruler of Equestria, she can overturn a wedding, there's not a moment to lose," he ran as fast as he could to Canterlot.

_At the wedding..._

The six stallions were waiting for their brides, then the music started playing and the Mane Six were in their astonishing wedding gowns, Twilight in a purple one with many stars printed on it, Pinkie's was pink and had streamers organised beautifully on the sides of the dress, Applejack was wearing a white one with apple designs on it, Fluttershy was wearing a beautiful green one with little trees designed on them, Rarity was wearing a white gown as well it had purple stitching and she had stitched diamonds into it, and Rainbow Dash's was rainbow coloured and had her cutie mark surrounded by wings on either side of it stitched in, after they had joined their fiances' the ceremony began, Cadance was the one giving the service, "Welcome all to this beautiful occasion where we join these six stallions and Elements of Harmony in holy matrimony..." the same old words were said much like at any other wedding, but was longer since she had to join the twelve together one at ta time.

_Meanwhile at Canterlot..._

Spike entered the throne room and bowed to Celestia, "Your highness I have important news," Celestia was a bit shocked to see the young dragon without Twilight, "What is it Spike?" Spike raised his head, "It's about Twilight and the other Elements of Harmony, they are getting married to Discord, he just duplicated himself into six stallions with the exact same traits and personalities," Celestia stared at him, "Do you have proof?" Spike nodded and pulled out the love potion bottle, the notes on the ponies and the letters Balloon Pop wrote, Celestia examined the evidence and said, "Then there is not a moment to spare, climb on my back we have far to go," Celestia flew at great speeds until they could see the wedding venue and the proceedings.

_At the wedding again..._

Once the I dos had been said by each of the stallions and The Mane Six, Princess Cadance continued, if anyone has any reason what so ever speak now or for ever hold your peace, at that instant Celestia landed, declaring, "I object to this proceeding as ruler of Equestria I hereby overturn this wedding," Cadance looked shocked and tried to back away, "I don't think you're going any where Cadance," Celestia glared at her and Cadance remained at her spot, Spike jumped down from Celestia's back and said, "These six stallions are Discord," the stallions all looked at each other nervously, Starlight spoke up, "How can that be there's one of him and six of us," he didn't realise it yet, but, he made a crucial mistake then Celestia stepped in, "So you do know who Discord is, I expected since you are new here that you wouldn't know him," the stallions started to back away slowly, but were apprehended by their brides, Twilight looked into Starlight's eyes, "Is this true?" Starlight was really getting nervous now, "No it's not true, I swear we've never met the great and powerful Discord," he face hoofed himself right there, suddenly the Mane Six grew very angry at the stallions, they had nowhere to go, they were surrounded by the Mane Six, Lyra and Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, even Cadance surrounded them, then without warning Celestia used a revealing spell on them and they all combined into one being, Discord.

As soon as he stood up he looked around to see angry faces staring at him, "I can explain..." he smiled sheepishly, the Mane Six ripped off their wedding gowns and they tackled him to the ground, a sound of a terrible fight, the fight of false love, the fight continued for about an hour, then they tied Discord up who was bruised and battered, one of his eyes were black.

The Mane Six then used the elements of harmony to transport him away from them for a while and the houses that he lived in disappeared as they if were never there, Twilight turned to Spike, "Sorry Spike that I didn't listen to you, I guess you were right about those stallions being suspicious, I was just to blind to see it," Spike smiled at her, "Hey that's what assistants are there for right they assist their masters and their friends," Twilight hugged him, meanwhile Celestia was scolding Cadance for not telling her about the wedding and that she accepted a duty only the rulers of Equstria can approve, after about ten minutes she calmed down and everything was fine a few more hours passed then the sun began to set, Celestia had taken Cadance home and the visitors left the venue and those who were left were the Mane Six, they were sitting on the grass after everything was cleared away, they chatted for hours on end about their crazy experiences they had with Discord as the six stallions, eventually they had a big group hug and they departed for their homes, Twilight and Spike towards the library, Pinkie Pie to Sugar Cube Corner, Rarity to her boutique, Fluttershy back to her home by the Everfree forest, Applejack to Sweet Apple Acres accompanied by a certain cyan pegasus pony, Rainbow Dash whose cloud house had blown away by the wind, so she decided that she would stay with Applejack for a bit, the night was restful and the Mane Six realised something that day, don't trust handsome stallions you don't know and always take care of your cloud house or it will be blown away.

THE END

**A/N: So there it is A Carriage Drawn By Two is finished this is the first one that I have completed and again I wish to give a shout out to retro mania for asking me to write this Fanfic for him I really hope you enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it until next time please Keep Calm and Love Reading.**


End file.
